High Personality Weird TransFigurations
by Pride of a Saiyan
Summary: Magic gone weird. Students and teachers suffer the consequences. Harry & co try to fight back... Or do they? Insanity. Completely ridiculous. Strange Pairings. Be warned! lol. Oh and have fun.
1. Back at Hogwarts

**High Personality; Weird TransFigurations?**** aka HP; WTF?  **

What if Voldemort attacked Hogwarts with something entirely unexpected? Well… Insanity ensues. Read it and weep, people!

**Chapter 1 – Back at Hogwarts**

"Oh no, don't tell me. Double Potions with Snape on Monday morning?" Ron groaned and pretended to throw away his timetable. "Life sucks."

Harry nodded. "If he starts drooling over Malfoy's Potion skills one more time, I swear I'm going to throw up on the both of them."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You guys, shut up."

"What? On the Malfoy defense again, Hermione?" Ron sneered.

Hermione whispered: "Well, maybe it has something to do with the fact that he's standing right behind you, moron."

Ron wheeled around to face the annoyingly handsome Slytherin prefect.

"That comment just cost your House fifty points, Potter," Malfoy smirked. "If I find out you're talking crap about me or Professor Snape again, there'll be hell to pay."

"You promise?" Harry said sarcastically.

Malfoy focused on Hermione instead, hissing: "Don't even dare think you stand a chance with me, Granger. You're a filthy _Mudblood_. Need I say more?"

"I was merely trying to save points, _Draco_," Hermione sneered at him. "You can get stuffed for all I care."

Malfoy raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"On your period, Granger?" He walked off sniggering.

"Merlin, when _are_ we going to kill him?" Harry asked. "Or at least hurt and maim him?"

"As soon as we find out the password to the Slytherin Common Room," Ron reassured him.

"We need to hurry," Hermione interrupted their little daydream. "We _don't_ want to be late for Potions."

"No," said Harry. "Snape will _not_ be entertained by that."

Potions class with Snape. After ten minutes of rambling on how important Potions knowledge is to all wizards, "…even the most _famous_ ones…", Snape ordered them to cook up an antidote for Jelly Poison.

"Who the what now?" Ron asked, not having paid attention.

"Just follow the instructions, Ron," Hermione hissed. "Page 345."

"Great," Ron muttered.

After half an hour, Snape was looking at Malfoy's results with a pleased expression on his face. Harry pretended to gag into his cauldron. Ron and Hermione sniggered in response.

Suddenly, Snape wheeled around and looked at the chimney.

"What in Merlin's name is _that_?" A thick cloud of red smoke was seeping into the classroom.

Malfoy and his minions were already halfway out of the classroom trying to escape, but they were stopped by Snape's voice snarling: "And where exactly do you think _you're_ going?" He was speaking in the very tone he always reserved for Harry.

"What the fuck?" Ron asked.

"Sit _down,_ Mr. Malfoy, or I'll be taking points from Slytherin."

"What the fuck?" Harry asked, completely astonished by Snape's sudden personality change.

Malfoy obeyed and went back to his seat, glaring at Snape, looking ready to kill.

"Harry… That's exactly the way you look at Snape when he's giving you a hard time," Hermione whispered.

The red smoke had dissolved and had left a funny smell.

"Back to work, everyone," Snape said, continuing his round through the classroom.

"Mr. Weasley…" Ron froze when Snape halted at his desk, bending over his bubbling cauldron.

"Let me help you with that." Snape quickly chopped up Ron's Bangor Roots and added them to his potion.

Ron's eyes were nearly popping out of his head.

"Sir… Are you feeling okay?" Hermione asked.

"Fine, Miss Granger," Snape said. "Oh dear lord. Harry, go help Mr. Longbottom before he blows up the dungeons with his… assignment."

Harry's facial expression simply cried WTF?? when he made his way to Neville and cleared out his cauldron for him. Snape _never _called him by his first name.


	2. Something Wicked

**Chapter 2 – Something Wicked**

After Potions…

"Okay. That was _really_ weird," Ron stated. "What happened to Snape?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh isn't it obvious? Someone – probably Fred and George – hexed Snape with that smoke."

"Great hex," Harry said. "But a bit scary as well. Snape seemed to be very fond of you all of a sudden, Ron."

Ron shuddered. "Don't remind me."

They entered McGonagalls class. They had one hour of Transfiguration left to go before lunch.

Harry was trying hard to Transfigure a rabbit into a lunchbox, but failed to do so. Suddenly, a paper bird flew at him.

_From the wrist, Harry.__ You're waving your wand from the shoulder! Won't work._

_D.M._

Harry looked around incredulously, only to see Malfoy smile at him.

He raised his eyebrows at the blonde, as if saying: what the hell are you trying to pull, Malfoy?

Malfoy mouthed the words: 'you're welcome' to him.

Harry turned back to his rabbit, shaking his head violently. This was NOT happening.

He elbowed Ron and whispered: "I don't think Snape was the only one who got hexed."

"What? Who else?" Ron read the note and gagged.

"No way," he hissed. "Malfoy? Helping you? That's mental!"

"We need to go see Fred and George," Harry whispered back. "The idea of Malfoy being friendly to anyone is revolting to say the least. We need to fix this."

Ron nodded violently. As soon as class was over, they signaled Hermione and took off.

They found Fred and George. They were shouting at each other in the hallway. Harry couldn't believe what they were saying.

"You stay away from Blaise! He's mine!"

"What are you, insane? He likes me better!"

"How the hell do you know? We are twins, you idiot! He can't even tell us apart!"

George had to think on that one for a second.

"This isn't going to work… He can't tell us apart anyway… We'd better go after him together."

Fred and George shook hands and made their way towards the Slytherin Common Room.

"Oh dear Merlin," Hermione whispered. "What if it wasn't them?"

"Then who…"

The three of them wheeled around at the sound of Malfoy's voice.

"Oy, Harry! Want to get wasted tonight? We're having a party at Slytherin Common Room!"

"E-Excuse me?" Harry stammered.

Malfoy suddenly noticed Hermione and crumpled to the floor.

"Oh dear Merlin, I am _so_ sorry to interrupt you…"

Hermione looked as if she was having a heart attack.

"Er… Malfoy? You can get up now," Harry said, hoisting Malfoy to his feet again.

"But _she's_ here," Malfoy hissed. "Show some respect, moron!"

"Malfoy's _worshipping_ you?" Ron asked confused. "There's only one explanation for this."

"Let's hear it, because this is _really_ scaring me," Hermione said, watching Malfoy kneeling at her feet, looking up at her with devotion.

"Everyone's feelings switched from negative to positive and vice versa," Harry said, suddenly understanding the whole thing. "But why aren't we affected yet?"

"I dunno," said Ron. "But from the looks of it, Malfoy is. You'd better run, Harry."

Malfoy had shifted his attention from Hermione to Harry and was currently purring into Harry's ear.

"Want to make out, pumpkin?" he whispered.

Harry backed away and started to run.


	3. Desperate Measures

**Chapter 3 – Desperate Measures**

"Where are we going anyway?" he asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Outside," Ron choked out. "I don't think Common Room is a safe place right now." They glanced aside and saw the Slytherin Common Room entrance wide open.

"They canceled all passwords from the looks of it," Hermione said in utter horror.

"That means…"

"Don't say it, don't say it…" Ron said, covering his ears.

"Complete orgies," Harry said. "We have got to put an end to this."

"Maybe Dumbledore can help?" Hermione suggested. Then she gasped. "Oh shit! What if he becomes a Dark Wizard?"

Harry crumpled to the ground, trying to catch his breath. "If his feelings change, he'll certainly become a Dark wizard… Oh hell, how are we going to solve this?"

"Why am I suddenly thinking Snape is a kind man and a great teacher?" Ron groaned. "Could he help us? He knows a lot about the Dark Arts."

"He's already been taken by that Merlin forsaken spell," Hermione said. "Maybe Trelawney has something to predict that can be of use."

Harry stared at her in horror.

"Oh dear lord. Hermione, you _hate_ professor Trelawney!"

"No I don't." The answer came far too quickly.

Harry shook his head. "We need a protection spell, and fast. Would _protego_ work? Aw who cares. _Protego!_"

A shield appeared around the three of them. Hermione and Ron shook their heads as if to get rid of their confused thoughts.

"We need to get to Hagrid first. Spells don't work that well on him, being part-Giant and all." They ran off to Hagrid's shed, almost breaking down the door and barging in.

"Hagr…"

"AAARGH NO! I DIDN'T JUST SEE THAT! EEEWWW!"

Hagrid was feeding Lucius Malfoy strawberries in a very sensual way. The whole image was just completely _wrong_.

They stumbled back outside and tried to get the image out of their heads.

"It figures…" Harry said quietly. "They hate each other…"

"I'm just going to go over there and vomit," Ron said, looking pale as a ghost.

"Is that what Trelawney and I are going to be like?" Hermione whispered, thoroughly disgusted.

"Not if I can help it," Harry said determinedly.

"Any more ideas?" he looked at his friends.

"After this, I don't think we really need to see Dumbledore anymore," Ron stated. "My mind can't take much more."

"Maybe…" Hermione didn't finish her thought.

"What?" Ron asked impatiently.

"Well… Malfoy is well connected… Maybe you can get him to find out who did this, Harry."

"EEWWW NO!" Ron and Harry screamed in unison.

"Well, it's the only option we have, really," Hermione said in a firm tone. "Unless Ron wants to try and get information out of dear Severus."

Ron shuddered and whacked Harry over the head.

"No. You try Malfoy, Harry. It's our only chance."

"You son of a…" Harry gave Ron a death glare.

"This is what you do best, right? Saving the world, or in this case, Hogwarts?" Ron tried to convince Harry. "At least Malfoy's good looking. Imagine me and Snape…"

"You are going to owe me big time, Ron. And when this doesn't work out, you try Snape." Harry stretched out his hand.

Ron took it, looking unhappy.

"You two'd better go hide in the forest. I'll find you as soon as I'm… oh gross…"

"Good luck, Harry," Hermione said, a look of pity in her eyes.


	4. The Culprit

**Chapter 4 – The Culprit**

Harry slowly started to walk back to the castle.

_I can't take this. I'll just lift the protection spell._

"Finite Incantatem," he whispered. He felt lighter immediately, like he could fly on his own.

"Maybe Malfoy is not that bad at all," he mumbled, searching the hallway for the Slytherin prince.

Slyhterins that spotted Harry fainted on the spot.

"Just look at him… He's so hot…"

_So I was right. They all hate me._

Hogwarts was in a state of chaos. Students were chasing each other down the corridors, sending each other love letters and love charms. Harry entered the Slytherin Common Room, trying not to see what was going on. He saw Katie Bell make out with Flint (what was his first name anyway?) and kept walking. In the middle of the room, Draco and Blaise were having a HUGE fight.

"You stay away from him, Zabini! Harry's mine," Draco hissed, not even bothering to get his wand. He hit Zabini, sending him crashing into a chair.

"Oh yeah? He seemed REALLY interested in you earlier… NOT!" Blaise started laughing at Draco. Big mistake.

"That's it. I'll AK your arse back to hell where you belong…" Draco reached for his wand, but was interrupted by the Weasley twins bursting into the room.

"Sorry we're late," they chorused.

"It took some time…" said Fred.

"… to get those Love Enhancement Potions you're _really_ going to enjoy," said George.

Fred and George overpowered a stunned Blaise Zabini and dragged him off to the dorm.

"Good riddance," Draco muttered, putting back his wand. He looked up and spotted Harry.

"Harry!" he beamed with joy. "It's so good to see you!"

Harry stared at Draco, trying to think. He failed miserably. He was drowning in those beautiful silver eyes. He had always known Draco looked good, but this good? It was ridiculous to say the least.

"Draco…"

Draco crossed the distance to Harry with a few swift steps.

_Oh dear Merlin, the way he moves…_

"I love you," the blonde whispered, inching closer and closer to Harry. "I _need _you…"

Harry pulled Draco into a passionate kiss, burying his hand into the silky smooth hair at the back of his head.

"Oh fuck yes. Draco…" Harry whimpered when they broke free.

_Wait. Wasn't I supposed to ask him something?_

Draco looked at him with a hint of concern in his eyes.

"What's bothering you, Harry?"

"I was supposed to ask you something… but I can't remember…"

He averted his gaze from the radiating angel in front of him.

"Ask me anything. Do you want me to buy the world for you? I can do that, you know." Draco smirked his arrogant but oh so sexy smirk. Harry almost fainted.

Then he remembered.

"The spell… the red cloud of smoke when we were in Potions… Can you find out who did it?" Harry tried to look at Draco, only to get lost in those marvelous eyes once more.

Draco huffed. "Hello! That's obvious! Voldemort cast the spell, of course. First thing the wanker got right in years if you ask me."

"And… How can we fight it?" Harry asked hesitantly.

Silver eyes tore into Harry's.

"_Fight it?_ Harry, are you insane? This is the best thing that has happened to Hogwarts _ever!_ Look around you!"

Harry completely agreed with Draco. This wasn't too bad at all. He had just found and claimed the love of his life… So why was there a little voice nagging in the back of his head? Ah yeah.

"But… what happened to Dumbledore? Has he become evil?"

Draco shrugged. "Do I look like I care?"

"We need to find out!" Harry shouted. Draco was taken aback by Harry raising his voice at him and then nodded.

"Fine, if it means that much to you… Just promise me we shag later."

Harry felt his legs go weak at the thought of Draco and him participating in anything related to shagging.


	5. Dumbledore vs Gandalf

**Chapter 5 – Dumbledore vs. Gandalf**

Harry and Draco reached the entrance of Dumbledore's office. Harry wished he knew the password, but Draco already shouted: "Love!" and the steps appeared. Shaking his head, Harry followed the Slytherin up the stairs.

_I hope Dumbledore is unaffected and well._

Draco opened the door to Dumbledore's office like a true gentleman and Harry stepped in.

Dumbledore was reading a book, mumbling to himself, looking _very_ mad.

"… how can they say you were the greatest wizard of all… It's ridiculous… I could blast your arse to hell any time of the week…"

Draco sniggered. "Aw, look at him. He's cute!"

Harry read the title of the book Dumbledore was muttering at.

'Lord of the Rings.'

He couldn't help himself and doubled over, unable to control his laughter.

"What in the name of Merlin are you two doing here?" Dumbledore boomed at them. "Don't you have classes? Get out!"

Still shaking with laughter, Harry and Draco exited and almost tripped down the stairs. They stood there for a moment, supporting each other and trying to contain their fit of hysteria.

Harry wiped the tears from his eyes and looked at Draco.

_Merlin damn it, he's so beautiful. I can't think of anything else._

His thoughts were interrupted by an explosion from Dumbledore's office.

"OMG! What is happening up there?" Draco sounded _concerned._ It almost threw Harry back into hysteria at the thought of Draco caring for anyone… or anything for that matter.

They ran back upstairs and peered through the slightly opened door. There, in the middle of Dumbledore's office, stood Gandalf.

"Well, this is rather curious," Gandalf said thoughtfully. "Excuse me, dear sir. Could you tell me where I am? I remember trying to whoop Saruman's arse at the Orthanc. And then… a flash of light… and now I'm here! Very curious indeed."  
"I'll tell you where you are!" Dumbledore said irate. "You're at Hogwarts, _my_ school for Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Gandalf raised his eyebrows in surprise. "There are schools for magic education now? That's absolutely marvelous! They would never allow anything like that in my time. I think it's a great idea."

Dumbledore's face fell. "You do?"

"Of course, dear man! There are so few of us left… And wizards are so easily tempted to go over to the Dark Side nowadays…"

"Ha! Don't tell me you were never tempted to take the Ring from Frodo!" Dumbledore attacked again.

"I was. I will never deny that. But I _didn't_ take it, now, did I?" Gandalf looked at Dumbledore in that old-and-wise wizard manner.

Dumbledore groaned in defeat. "But you made mistakes as well…"

Gandalf waved his finger at Dumbledore. "Even a wizard can't take _everything _into account, sir. You realize that, don't you?"

Dumbledore shook his head and then started crying. Harry had to stop Draco from entering the office to come to Dumbledore's rescue.

"Idiot," he hissed. "Dumbledore can take care of himself."

Draco rolled his eyes at Harry, stating: "I just wanted to help."

Gandalf had approached the sobbing form and was now patting Dumbledore's head.

"There, there… Now, let it all out… I think you and I need a nice cup of tea and a little chat when you're done."

Harry and Draco made their way down once more.

"I've always known Gandalf was a better wizard," Harry whispered cruelly. Draco punched his arm.

"How can you say that? Dumbledore's the best!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Oh _come on!_ Compared to Gandalf, Dumbledore is nothing more than a Hinkypunk!"

"_You will not insult Professor Dumbledore!"_ Draco shouted, grabbing a fistful of Harry's robes and shoving him up the nearest wall.

Harry's eyes grew wide in surprise, pain and shock.

_Isn't he supposed to be drooling over me? Aw shit. What if the spell is fading?_

Harry looked into Draco's very angry silver eyes and wondered:

_Would he… be able to… hurt me?_


	6. Who the What Now?

**Chapter 6 – Who the What now?**

Draco's grip was fierce and air started to become an issue for Harry now. Draco leaned in and whispered into Harry's ear:

"You know it's always turned me on to get mad at you?"

Harry's brain seemed to shut down when he felt Draco's tongue on his neck, slowly trailing down to his shoulder. Long fingers were unbuttoning Harry's shirt, giving Draco all the access he needed to Harry's upper body.

"Oh fuck yes," Harry choked out. Draco was using Dark Magic on him and it made his skin crawl with need.

"OMG!! WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT? IT'S BLOODY LORD VOLDEMORT VISITING HOGWARTS!!"

Draco's head shot up from Harry's neck and he stared down the corridor completely astonished.

"Voldemort? Here? No way."

The halls were crowding with students trying to catch a glimpse of their idol. Harry wrestled free and ran down the corridor as well.

"Harry! Wait!" Draco followed suit, trying to stop his lover from getting to Voldemort.

"Out of my way, out of my way," Voldemort muttered, pushing away his many crazed fans. "I need to speak to Harry Potter at once."

Draco scowled. _Oh hell no._

Finally, Harry and the Dark Lord were facing each other.

"Harry… finally…"

"Voldemort…"

Draco stepped in quickly, after unceremoniously pushing a few Slytherins aside.

"Hands off, Voldy. He's mine."

Harry turned to look at Draco and said: "But Draco… This is Voldemort we're talking about. I thought you'd understand…"

"Understand what, Harry? That you'd dump me for the likes of _him_? He's pathetic! And ugly as hell!"

Harry glanced over to Voldemort. "Well… You're right about the ugly part…"

Voldemort instantly changed into Tom Riddle.

Harry slapped his hand over his forehead and groaned: "This is impossible. I can't choose."

"Let me make it easier for you then," Draco hissed and grabbed Harry's hand, dragging him along the corridor, as far away from Tom Riddle as possible.

"Draco Malfoy does _not_ share," Draco growled, quickly leading Harry out of the school and into the Forest.

"But he's so hot…" Harry complained.

Draco looked at Harry furiously and forgot to watch where he was going. They bumped into Ron and Hermione, falling over and onto the ground.

"OUCH! GODDAMMIT MALFOY, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!"

Ron and Hermione were still protected by Harry's spell.

"I'm sorry," Draco said. "Ron, Hermione, I need your help."

Ron and Hermione almost fell over again when they heard _Draco Malfoy_ – of all people – ask for their help.

"Excuse you?" Ron said.

Draco grabbed Harry, who was trying to run back to the castle, and tied him up with a spell.

"Voldemort's here."

Ron and Hermione gasped in terror, causing Draco to roll his eyes at them (he thought they were big fans of the Dark Lord, of course, since everyone else was).

"Oh for Merlin's sake, he's not all that, you know."

"Voldemort is here? At Hogwarts?" Hermione said, still not believing what she had heard.

"Yes," Draco said impatiently. "And he's after Harry. But he can't have him… Harry's mine."

"You-know-who is after Harry… because he wants Harry to…" Ron gagged. "That's _soooo_ sick…"

"I don't know what to do," Draco confessed. "Please help me. Without Harry, life isn't worth living."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other.

"This is _soooo_ weird…" they said in unison.

"Alright then," Hermione said determinedly. "We need to come up with a plan and fast. From the looks of Harry, he's going to have a seizure soon."

Indeed, Harry's eyes were darting from Draco to the castle and back again. He was sweating profusely and breathing heavily. Draco went to sit next to him and stroked his hair.

"Ssshh Harry, it's going to be okay…"

"No it's not," Ron muttered. "Hermione, after this mental episode, I want you to perform a Oblivion Spell at me. I can't live with this image of Malfoy caressing Harry. It's revolting."

Hermione sniggered. "Actually, I think they're kind of cute together."


	7. Doop tee doop tee doo the end

**Chapter 7 – Doop tee doop tee doo the end**

Night had fallen. Hogwarts had become quiet. Most students and teachers had had too much to drink and were now sleeping it off.

Four students were silently making their way to the castle.

"Are you sure this is going to work, Hermione?" Ron asked for the umpteenth time.

"Yes, Ronald, I'm sure," Hermione hissed back at him. "Now shut up before we run into Filch!"

They entered the castle and went up to Gryffindor Common Room.

"It's just crazy to think about You-know-who being at Hogwarts," Ron muttered. "In our very own Common Room for Merlin's sake! I'm going to be traumatized for the rest of my life."

Hermione turned around, blinking into the darkness.

"Hang on! Where are Harry and Draco?"

Ron rolled his eyes in despair.

"Not again…"

They doubled back to find the boys snogging each other senseless in a dark corner of the corridor.

"EW! Harry, Malfoy, cut that out or I'll hex you into next year!" Ron pulled Harry away from the Slytherin violently.

"Jealous much, Weasley?" Malfoy taunted, flashing Ron a sexy smirk.

"Do you want us to stop Voldemort or not, Draco?" Hermione hissed angrily.

Draco's face fell.

"Oh. Right."

They snuck into the Gryffindor Common Room, trying to find Voldemort.

"Blimey! He's not here!" Ron said.

Harry went up to their dorm in ecstasy.

"I know where he is… He's been waiting for me all along…"

"Stop him!" Draco hissed, lunging at Harry and grabbing his ankle.

"Draco!" Harry whined. "Let go of me!"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up," Ron whispered furiously.

"We're going to wake everybody up at this rate," Hermione whispered. "Let's get upstairs already."

They found Voldemort in Harry's bed, sleeping like a baby.

"Aww… He's so cute," Harry drooled.

"Cast the spell already," Draco growled at Ron and Hermione.

They took out their wands and aimed them at Voldemort.

"_Finite Incantatem!_" they yelled in unison.

The curse hit Voldemort with tremendous force. Voldemort's body disintegrated immediately.

Ron and Hermione stared at Harry's destroyed bed for a few moments.

Draco blinked and said indignantly: "What the bloody hell am I doing in Gryffindor dorm? And why am I hanging out with you filth?"

"Sod off, Malfoy," Harry growled at him.

Ron and Hermione turned around and looked at the two rivals.

"That's enough proof for me," Ron stated. "Curse lifted."

"Curse? What are you on about, Weasley?" Draco sneered.

"You don't remember?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"How dare you talk to me, you filthy mudblood," Draco hissed.

"Nope. He doesn't remember," Ron grinned. "Shall we tell him?"

"Tell me what?" Draco asked, suddenly curious.

"He'd never believe you," Hermione said quietly. "You'd better leave, Malfoy."

Draco glared at the Gryffindors and then stomped off.

"Harry? Are you alright, mate?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded slowly.

"I think so… What the hell happened? The last thing I remember is being in Potions with you guys."

"Hogwarts got cursed by You-know-who," Hermione explained. "Luckily, we were able to lift the curse."

"What was Malfoy doing here?"

"Believe it or not, but he kind of helped us lift the curse," Ron said hastily. "He didn't know what he was doing, of course."

"What the hell happened to my bed?" Harry asked, taking in the damage.

"Voldemort," Hermione said. "Let's fix it and then we can all go to sleep."

She cast a repairing charm at Harry's bed.

"Thanks, 'Mione."

"Goodnight," Hermione said and left the dorm.


	8. Epilogue

**Chapter 8 – Epilogue**

Three weeks later, no one seemed to remember anything about the strange curse Voldemort had cast at Hogwarts. No one seemed to know whether Voldemort was alive or dead.

But still…

Some students had been acting pretty off lately.

The twins disappeared regularly. Their disappearing act seemed to coincide with the absence of Blaise Zabini every single time.

Inter-House relationships became more common. Katie Bell and Marcus Flint were the first ones to go public with their relationship. More Slytherin-Gryffindor couples followed.

-

"Oompf!"

Harry was shoved up against the wall unceremoniously right after he entered the Astronomy Tower.

"Malfoy! What the hell…"

"Shut up, Potter," Draco growled. "I'll say this one more time: tell me what happened when Voldemort cursed Hogwarts."

Harry frowned at the Slytherin.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Malfoy? I DON'T REMEMBER!"

Draco looked at Harry warily.

"Then why do I have the distinct feeling that you're lying every time you say that?"

Harry shook his head.

"I don't know, Malfoy. Could it be the fact that you're raised to be a paranoid, mistrusting Death Eater?"

Draco's grip on Harry's robes tightened.

"Stop trying to piss me off, Potter. Answer me."

Harry cast his eyes down.

"No."

Draco's grey eyes widened in surprise.

"So you _do_ know what happened!"

"I do. But I'm not telling you. You'd have a heart attack if you found out."

"Say what?"

Draco released his grip on Harry's robes. He took a step back and looked at the Gryffindor incredulously.

"You're not telling me because it's something embarrassing and you want to spare me the shame?"

Harry blushed violently.

"Alright, _yes_, you stupid git! Will you stop bothering me now?"

Draco smirked and stepped forward once again.

"Hell no. This is just about to get interesting. Tell me, _Harry_, why are you so eager to protect me?"

Harry was close to tears now.

"Don't do this… You insufferable jerk, don't do this…"

"Do what? This?" Draco closed the distance between them and kissed Harry.

Harry froze.

This wasn't something that was induced by magic.

This was Draco fucking Malfoy kissing him voluntarily.

Could it be?

He pushed Draco back gently and looked at his Slytherin rival.

"I swear to Merlin, Draco, if this is some kind of joke…"

Draco smirked at him.

"Does it look like I'm joking, Potter? For fuck's sake, if only I had found out sooner…"

Slowly, a grin spread over Harry's face.

"You know what, Malfoy? I hate you."

"I hate you too, Potter."

The Astronomy Tower became very quiet after that.


End file.
